Glass
by xxbabewithbrainsxx
Summary: It's New Year's Eve. It's the Potters' turn to host this year's party. But Lily Luna has no idea that they are trying to set her up with a certain someone, despite the fact that Lily already has that certain someone, though her family doesn't know that..


**Story Notes:**

A HUGE thank you to Alex for betaing this in record time.

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

This story features a pairing that some might find squicky and/or unconventional - so fair warning. Feel free to stop reading at any point. I promise I won't be offended :)

**New Year's Eve, 2029**

Lily looks in the mirror once more and straightens her dress, tugging it so it falls just below her knees. A girl who looks significantly older than her twenty years stares back at her: slightly too-filled out cheeks framed with dark red hair, and almond-shaped brown eyes and full lips that are only a few shades lighter than her hair. She has always thought she was far too fat to be considered pretty, especially next to her cousins, most of whom are absolutely stunning, but in the last year, Lily has been told she was beautiful enough times for her to start to believe it.

She isn't entirely convinced, but it's a start, at least.

"You ready?" a voice calls.

"Nearly," Lily calls back, reaching for her mascara. "You?"

"I was ready ages ago." The voice becomes louder as her companion enters the room, and Lily smiles at him via the mirror. He smiles back, putting his arms around her waist from behind her, and he says, "You look-"

"Beautiful?" Lily can't help but interrupt. "Hardly."

"You are so. And we've had this argument before, Lily. I win. I always will."

He doesn't let her argue, dropping soft kisses on her hair, moving downwards to her neck, and then her back, which sends shivers down her spine and causes her heart to drop to her stomach. "Stop it," she complains. "I'm in the middle of something here, you-"

"You know you love me really," he teases.

"Merlin only knows why I do."

"It's because," he says between kisses, "of my extraordinary good looks."

"You wish." They laugh, although she, of course, agrees whole-heartedly with what he has just said. His blond hair is closer to brown nowadays, and his pale skin and tall stature only accentuate his straight nose, cheekbones that could cut glass and his narrow, slightly hard mouth.

He makes it harder and harder for her to apply her mascara with his kisses until eventually, she drops the stick, and it stains the cream carpet. "Now look what you made me do!" she says, pretending to be annoyed, but then ruining the effect a little by giggling as she turns to look at him.

"Like that was my fault," he says, rolling his eyes, and he cleans the stain easily with his wand. Before Lily can do anything, he picks the mascara up. He grins, ordering her to stay still, and she frowns at him suspiciously. "What- you don't trust me, Lily?"

"Of course I do," she says quickly.

"Then just relax. Don't worry - I won't poke you in the eye or anything." Lily stills, and up close, she can see his grey, earnest eyes, the same shape as hers, look even bigger than usual as he slowly darkens the eyelashes of one eye, and then the other. She wills herself not to move, even as his body is against her body, and his lips are so close to hers, and Lily exhales in relief when he finally steps back, admiring his handiwork. Lily looks in the mirror too, trying not to look too impressed. After all, boyfriends don't normally help their girlfriends with their makeup.

"Not half bad," she admits. "Who have you practised on?"

His smile vanishes. "My mum," he says finally. "During her- her last few days, I managed to convince Dad to get some sleep, and... she asked me to... you know, do her up. She said she wasn't going to die without makeup on, and... well, she didn't."

"I'm sorry," Lily says softly, and she means it.

"Don't be," he replies. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Lily. Now, are you ready for this party? I'm sure it'll be better than Christmas..."

"No," she confesses. Lily hesitates, but then she decides to bite the bullet and say it anyway. "I- I wish we could... come out, you know. At least with my mum and dad-"

"Lily, we've been through this before," he says patiently. "We can't do this. Not now."

"But why?" she asks, reaching out and touching his cheek. "We're going to have to do it one day, you know, Louis..."

"But not today, Lily," he says firmly. He takes her face into his hands and says, "Listen to me. We are cousins. We shouldn't even-"

"Then why are we together, now?" Lily cries, wrenching her face away. "If it's so _wrong_, then how come you didn't push me away a year ago? Why are we a couple now if we shouldn't even be together? Answer me that, Louis."

But she doesn't let him reply. Instead, she pushes her feet into her heels, grabs her bag and Apparates to her parents' house.

"How are you, Lily?" asks Harry as she sits on the sofa. Most of her aunts, uncles and cousins are already here, and the house is a flurry of music and shouting and chatter and drunken singing. Both Harry and Lily are holding glasses of champagne, and Lily drains hers before replying.

"I'm fine," she says, trying not to sound brusque, and she attempts a smile at Roxanne, who is trying to change the music to something more modern than Celestina Warbeck.

"Are you sure? Only you look a bit-"

"I'm fine, Dad," Lily snaps, immediately regretting it as Harry's face falls. Hastily, she adds, "What about you? How's work?"

"It's okay," he replies. "The latest case is driving me nuts, though-" Harry suddenly stops and stands up, and Lily rises as well, to see Luna and Rolf Scamander along with Lysander and Lorcan.

"Hi, Luna, Rolf, how're things going?" Harry says rather loudly over the rather raucous music Roxanne has chosen.

"We're good," Rolf says, raising his hand in greeting to George and Ron.

"And you, Lily Luna?" calls Luna, striding over to Lily. Lily grimaces as she hugs her. Only Luna would address her by her first _and_ her middle name. No one else ever does that.

"Not bad, not bad," says Lily distractedly, frowning as she notices Louis come into the room. _When did he arrive?_ she thinks.

"Why is it," says Luna, in her rather faraway voice, "that you always say you're 'not bad', Lily Luna? Because if you're 'not bad', then that must mean you're, well, good. So why not say-"

"Why don't I get you a drink, Luna?" says George, appearing out of nowhere. When she nods, he takes her hand, leading her away to the table loaded with drinks. Lily smiles at him gratefully, and then she notices her dad waving her over to where he is standing with Lysander - or is it Lorcan? Lily has never quite been able to tell the difference between them.

"Lily, why don't you tell Lorcan here about your job?" Harry says as she reaches them. "You see, Lorcan isn't too sure what to do, and since you write for the _Quibbler_ and all-"

"Only occasionally, Dad," Lily is quick to correct. "I'm a freelance journalist," she says rather shortly to Lorcan, wondering why on earth she is even talking to him, a boy two years younger than her and still at Hogwarts, and who she doesn't know terribly well. She'd much rather be talking to Louis. But then she realises how rude she's being, so she quickly explains, "I write for the _Prophet_, mainly, and sometimes for your mum's magazine."

"Why don't you just stick with the _Quibbler_?" he enquires.

"The _Prophet_ pays better- no offence to Luna, though," Lily amends hastily. Lorcan doesn't seem to have noticed as he continues to ask questions.

"What kind of articles do you write?" He offers his drink to her. She quickly shakes her head, and he assures her, "I haven't drunk it or anything, so we're not sharing, don't worry-"

"It's not that," she interrupts. "Just..." The mention of sharing drinks reminds her of what happened exactly a year ago, when she and Louis were nothing more than cousins.

Their relationship had never quite been completely platonic; Lily had always considered Louis to be her favourite cousin and also her best friend. Their feelings for each other, Lily was sure, had been there for a while, but it was only at New Year's Eve 2028 that things had changed between them.

They had been alone in the Burrow's kitchen. Everyone had been outside, watching George set up the fireworks; the garden had been filled with the sounds of laughter and chatter. The garden had been so packed that no one had seemed to know nor care that Louis and Lily had hung back to have another drink.

"It's okay," Louis had said, holding out the champagne to her. "We're family. My germs are your germs."

"Ew," Lily had replied, but even so, she had smiled and allowed Louis to bring the crystal goblet to her lips, and then she held it too, her fingers holding onto his. "That is lovely, I have to say." She wasn't sure if she was talking about the champagne, or the warm, tingly feeling that had shot through her wrist as they had touched. Lily had grinned and raised the goblet again, this time to Louis's mouth, and he had drunk it too.

"You're right, Lily," he said. "Oh, damn-"

The goblet fell, the glass shattering.

"Oops," whispered Lily, and they both bent down to clear the glittering mess. "I _told_ you we should've used a metal goblet..."

Louis waved his wand, muttering "_Reparo_" at the exact same time as Lily, and the double force of the spell made it mend and then break again. Lily didn't know why, but the entire situation made her burst out laughing. Louis, however, frowned in concentration, and the goblet repaired itself for the second time, floating out of harm's way to the kitchen table.

"Lily, Lily, Lily," he said softly, taking her hand and helping her to her feet. "We should be outside. There's not that long till New Year and-" Louis broke off, realising it was too late, and they watched through the glass as their relatives began a countdown.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four..."

"H-happy New Year, Louis," Lily whispered, squeezing his hand.

Louis tugged his hand away and tried to smile as he replied, "Happy New Year, Lily."

"THREE... TWO... ONE!"

And as the squeals of Catherine wheels rent the air, Lily suddenly acted on an impulse: she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.

She had tasted sweet champagne on his lips and tongue as she ran her fingers through his hair, resting her hand on his neck. He had kissed her back, his arms encircling her and bringing her closer to him, but then he had pulled away, and there had been something unreadable in his eyes. She hadn't known what it was, whether it was the alcohol, but she hadn't cared, either; instead, she had closed her eyes, her head against Louis's chest, and they had watched the fireworks from afar together.

"Lily! Lily, are you still on this planet?"

Lily is jolted back to the present and she whips around at the sound of her cousin's voice. "I've been calling you for the last minute, you know," says Roxanne, rolling her eyes. "You seemed deep in thought there. What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing that concerns you, Roxy," says Lily dismissively. Roxanne doesn't give up, however.

"You look as miserable as hell," she comments. "Not even your favourite Christmas track could put a smile to your face at this rate. _And_ you scared away Lorcan Scamander-"

Lily scoffs. "Who cares?" she says. "I barely know him anyway-"

"Yes, but he likes you. He's got a huge crush on you; he told Uncle Harry by accident at Christmas. Well- he was drunk and he told his dad and Harry was in the room at the time."

"_What_?" says Lily, horrified. "But- I don't like him! Have you been trying to set me up, Roxanne?"

"So what if I have?" Roxy says defensively. "How do you know you don't like him? You didn't even try to talk to him. He might be a lovely guy for all you know. Besides, Lily, you need a bloke in your life. You look so bloody moody today, on _New Year's Eve _as well_. _Even Uncle Harry can see-"

"Yeah, and you and your half-arsed matchmaking is going to help, is it?" Lily retorts snappishly. Only then does she realise that Hermione has been watching their conversation. "I don't need you, or Dad, for that matter, to run my love life for me."

"Your non-existent love life," Roxy quips. "Besides, Lorcan is cute and-"

"And he's two years younger than me, Roxy," Lily tells her. "Definitely not boyfriend material."

"What happened to the last one, anyway?" Hermione suddenly joins in. "You know, the blond one you were telling us about?" Lily notices Louis look up suddenly, and she becomes so annoyed that the words leave her mouth before she can stop herself.

"Oh, that bloke? We fell out a while ago. You see, I asked him to do something for me, and he didn't want to do it," she says, and all the while, she is looking directly at Louis who is already making his way across the room to her.

"Don't let Harry hear you say that," says Hermione lightly, and it is clear Roxy is trying to stifle a giggle.

"Lily, can I have a word, please?" Louis asks. His tone is airy, conversational even, as if what he has to say holds no real importance. And really, that's how things should be, between cousins, that is.

"Okay," says Lily finally.

She follows him out of the room, ignoring Roxanne, who is yelling rather tipsily to her, "We're not done with you just yet, Lily... I'll get you a boyfriend if it's the last thing I do! Maybe I should set you up with one of Louis's mates or-"

Lily winces as someone, probably Hermione, cuts Roxy off. Thankfully, no one notices as Louis goes up the stairs, Lily just behind him. They go to Lily's old bedroom, which is now an office for Harry, complete with two armchairs and a small sofa.

Louis closes the door, locks it and casts the _Muffliato_ charm, and then he leans against the wall opposite Lily, who sits in a chair.

"What do you want?" she asks.

"Did you have to be so- so obvious back there, Lily?" he says irritably. "If I didn't know any better, they're probably suspicious about us-"

"And I don't care," she says belligerently. "Anyway, it's my love life I'm discussing. Not yours. And it's not as if we're married or anything-"

"Yeah, that would be completely stup-" Louis mutters, but then he stops at the look on Lily's face.

"Hold on," she says, and her hands are tightly gripping the sides of her chair as she tries to hide how upset she now is. "Let me just- hold on a second. Are you trying to tell me, Louis Weasley, that the idea of you... marrying me is- is stupid?"

"No, I didn't mean-" he says hastily. "I just mean... us getting married... today... we're only twenty, and it isn't really the right-"

"But it isn't _stupid_. Besides, what about- tomorrow? In a month's time? In a year's time? Will things be different then, or am I always going to be your dirty little secret? And are we always going to have to cover our backs for the rest of our lives? I am sick and tired of being asked if I'm single, and if not, why don't I find a bloke, and if I lie and say I've got someone, I have to say if the imaginary guy I'm with is the bloody_ one_, but the truth is, I found him ages ago." Her voice shakes a little, and she manages to say, "He just doesn't want me to say that to anyone."

"Lily," Louis pleads. "Don't be like this. I want to come out. I want us to be able to hold hands in public without worrying that people are going to look, and I want to take you out to dinner instead of ordering in takeaway every time, and I want to kiss you and hug you and tell the whole world you're mine, but I can't do that because... because of what we _are_."

"What I feel for you," Lily says heatedly, getting unsteadily to her feet now, "isn't wrong. There's nothing illegal about it. Or shameful."

"But you're my cousin, Lily..."

"Yes, my mum is your dad's sister. So bloody what? Who cares about that? The point is, I- I love you, and I thought you loved me-"

"I do," he says sincerely. "Very much. I'm- I'm just worried about what people might say, that's all."

"Fine," she says, and she reaches the door and then turns to face him again. "You worry about other people. See if I care." Lily leaves the room, slamming the door behind her.

She rejoins the party, and Louis returns minutes later, avoiding Lily altogether. Lily watches as he instead talks to Victoire, who is with Teddy and their baby, Cara.

Victoire knows. Lily told her a few weeks ago, and she has been surprisingly understanding about it ever since. "You can't help who you fall for," she had said thoughtfully, before adding, "And I'm glad, you know, that of all people he could have chosen, he chose you."

Now, Lily can't help but hope that Victoire is able to talk some sense into her brother, because above all, Lily hates it when they fight. They always make up eventually, she tries to reassure herself, but it will be difficult trying to skirt over that particular issue when it is so clearly hanging between them.

She looks up and notices something floating above her, and then her gaze is brought sharply down as an annoyingly familiar voice brings her back to earth. "Hello, Lily."

"Hi," she replies listlessly. She tries to move away, but it is difficult. Lorcan is taller than her by at least a foot, even in her heels, yet somehow, she finds this annoying as he towers over her, so gawky that she is almost scared.

"We didn't quite get to finish our conversation earlier," he says, and Lily cringes as she remembers how boring he was being, looking up at the mistletoe again. He interprets her wrongly, leaning forward and whispering, "We don't have to talk..."

Lily almost recoils at the sight of such a spotty nose, magnified even more so by his close proximity, and then...

"Oh, hello, Lorcan!" Lily steps back immediately, looking around in relief for her saviour. It was Molly, thank Merlin. "It's been a while since I've seen you... we must catch up - hi, Lily!" she squeals, and for once, Lily does not flinch at her cousin's high-pitched voice. Lily instead grins gratefully at Molly leading a rather disgruntled Lorcan away. Then Lily leaves the living room and goes to the garden, only to find...

"Louis," Lily breathes, shivering and cursing herself for forgetting her coat. Louis notices, and he quickly takes off his jacket and puts it on her shoulders. "What are you-"

He looks at her, with those probing grey eyes of his, and then, abruptly, he says, "I love you."

"I love you too," she says automatically, and suddenly, all her anger evaporates. "I'm- I'm sorry, Louis. I was bang out of order back there-"

"No, you weren't," he interrupts. "I deserved it. Don't say sorry; please don't. I don't deserve an apology." She opens her mouth as if to argue, but he places a finger on her lips, taking a deep breath. "Look. I want to- I think we should come out. Like you said."

Lily can't quite believe what she's hearing. "What changed your mind?" she asks softly, holding his hand and squeezing it.

"Victoire did," Louis says. "She knew, somehow-"

"I told her," Lily interrupts. "She didn't guess or anything. She's- she's happy for us, she said."

"Yeah?" he says.

Lily nods. "Yeah," she replies, and a smile forms on her lips.

"I feel like- like if Victoire accepts it, then, well, it's easier. We've got someone on our side. And I can't help the fact that I love you - I'm not going to suppress my feelings because of what society might think of-" Lily stands on her tiptoes and silences him with a kiss.

"Thank you," she says when he finally breaks away.

"No, Lily. Thank you. So- shall we- shall we do it, then?" he asks tentatively.

"What, now?"

"What better time than now?" He laughs, only a little uncertainly. "Everyone is pissed, or close to that, anyway, so they won't say anything, at least not right now. And it's nearly New Year. No one will want to argue right now, right?"

Lily somehow doubts this is true, but she doesn't care. She smiles and says, "Come on, then. Time to face the music."

Hand in hand, they go back to the living room, and though Lily knows there are plenty of challenges to come, she has Louis to help her deal with that. She has Louis, her lover, best friend and cousin, and that is more than enough for her.

**Chapter End Notes:**

Please review :) It would really make my day.

I know people have different opinions about cousins being in love, and I know everyone is entitled to their own opinion. Therefore, if you do have an issue with it, I'd appreciate it if you didn't review this. Thank you very much.


End file.
